Halloween
by i8TheCookie
Summary: Sakura is home alone on Halloween night. But is she really alone? One-shot. Happy Halloween everyone!


**Halloween**

**Summery:** Sakura is home alone, only to realize that she isn't alone. Oneshot. Happy Halloween!

**A/N:** HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! :'D My first one-shot o3o I wanted to put this up a bit later just for the fun of it, but since I'm going over to a friends house now I thought I might as well get it over with since I'm sleeping over there and I have no desire to post it tomorrow! xD

My head was hurting really bad while I wrote this, so I wasn't thinking clear really XD Hm, this is an idea I've had for a while now!  
Inspired by the song "Halloween" with Aqua (It was my favourite song as a kid :'D)

**Warning**: …I might kill Sakura… Who knows 8D

**Disclaimer:** I don't owe Naruto, or the song I used.

Enjoy!

* * *

All the pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno wanted to do was to spend her weekend with her friends, watching some scary movies and just have a good time. That's not too much to ask for now is it? No, but do you think that stopped the gods from being total jack-asses to her?

Oh no…

"Come on you guys! It's Halloween! We have to do something together; Trick or treat, scary movies, a party, anything!"

By now the pinkette was practically on her knees, begging the people in front of her.

"Sorry forehead-girl. But I'm totally spending this weekend with Shikamaru! We're going to watch scary movies so when I get scared, he can totally comfort me!" The blonde girl named Ino Yamanaka said in a dreamy voice. Sakura rolled her eyes before turning her gaze towards Hinata Hyuuga.

The shy girl swallowed thickly and looked down on her feet, innocently playing with her bluish black hair.

"I-I'm sorry S-Sakura, but W-We always go away during this holiday to v-visit my cousin Neji… I-I would really love to but…" Her pale grey eyes looked up at the other girl nervously. "I-I have other plans… I'm so sorry"

Sakura sighed. "Don't worry, I'm just gonna have to hang out with Ten-"

"Uhm, Sakura, I can't either" Sakura stared at the brunette.

"Are you kidding me?"

Tenten laughed nervously. "No, I'm sorry, but my grandmother always makes me spend Halloween with her, it's been like that since… Well, since I was a kid" The Chinese-looking girl bit her lower lip. "I'm really sorry Sakura"

"Why don't you ask the boys to join you?" Ino suggested and threw the bleach blonde hair over her shoulder "As long as you keep Shika out of it will say" she added warningly.

"Yes of course, because there's nothing I'd rather do than spend my holiday with a ramen-obsess idiot, someone who think he can speak with dogs, or even worse, someone who think he can speak with bugs!

Also, I would of course kill to spend a whole night with someone who does nothing but eat, someone who constantly yells about "The power of youth (What is that even suppose to mean?!), and someone who'd rather kill himself than hang out with me! Good idea Ino-pig!"

Ino glared at Sakura. "Alright, I get it! They're not the perfect guys to hang out with, god! No need to go crazy billboard-head"

"Whatever, I'll see you guys around! Bye" Sakura waved her friends off before leaving.

* * *

This really wasn't what Sakura had in mind. She wanted to hang out with her friends, watch movies, have a typical girl-talk, and tell ghost stories. But no…

Instead she was now sitting alone, a Friday night in the couch, watching some lousy French movie.

Her parents were at a masquerade and wouldn't be home until late.

The only thing that could be heard was the TV, the rain that hit the glass windows and the thunder. Now and then a lightning would strike and light up the yard for a few seconds. Sakura sighed and stuffed her mouth with fistful of popcorn.

"This Halloween totally sucks" Sakura whined to herself in the dark.

She picked up the remote and started to flick between the channels. But as she found nothing interesting to watch, she turned the TV off.

Sighing she got up from her comfortable place and walked out to the kitchen to get some more coke. As she poured the dark fluid into the glass the phone started to ring.

Sakura frowned and threw a glance at the clock.

"Who'd call at a time like this?" she murmured to herself. She had a bad feeling about this, and it only grew bigger as the ringing went one for several minutes.

Sakura swallowed before picking up the phone and pressing the green button.

"Hello?" she said in an insecure voice. At first she received no answer.

She wet her lips. "Hello?" She repeated, her voice sounding a little stronger now.

That's when the sounds of heavy breathing were heard.

"_Remember me?"_ A husky voice whispered. She didn't recognize it, nor the number that was shown on the display.

"Who's there?" She asked and felt her heart beat rapidly against her chest.

At first there was no answer, only the sound of heavy breathing. Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat as she told herself that it was probably Naruto or some other idiot that was playing a prank on her.

She was just about to open her mouth and tell whoever was on the phone to stop with the little trick, but her words were caught in her throat as another lightening stroke just outside her window.

Sakura's eyes widened at what she saw during the quick moment of light that had been thrown over the front yard.

"_I've got your number"_ the voice at the under end whispered.

Sakura dropped the phone in fear. Her whole body was trembling and tears gathered at the corner of her eyes.

"No" she whispered and started to walk backwards and didn't stop until she felt her back hit the wall. "No…" The person she had seen outside slowly started to move towards the door. He still held a phone in his hand.

"_I'm back here to haunt you!"_ he hissed, loud enough to be heard through the phone that was lying on the floor a few meters away from her, but low enough to still sound scary.

The silhouette came closer to the door. Sakura forced herself out of her shocking state and ran over to the door and locked it.

"No! Stay away!" She shrieked, but was only replied with an evil laugher from the other person.

Sakura sobbed. _'I have to get out of here, or at least call someone to get here!'_ she thought desperately. She ran out of the kitchen with trembling legs. Her whole body shook in fear and she was trying her hardest to get to the living room.

'_Lock the doors, lock the doors__, lock the doors'_ Sakura repeated to herself in her head. She ran over to one of the doors and started to fumble with the lock.

But just in that exact moment a hand was thrown flat over the glass and Sakura gave out a loud scream as she jumped in the air. She back away from the door. She could feel her heart beat in her throat, her stomach turned upside down in fear and she was on the verge of throwing up.

The tears in her eyes made her sight blurry and her constant sobbing made it hard to breathe.

She suddenly saw how the person on the other side picked up something that looked like a bat and soon her ears were filled with the sound of crushed glass that fell to the floor.

The sound made her snap out of her fear for a while and she forced her body to move.

The person started to climb in through the window. Sakura gave out a shrilling sound before turning around.

She ran as fast as she could to the hallway and made it up the stairs, but her trembling legs made sure that she tripped a lot of times before she actually got to the top.

She ran over to her room and quickly locked the door. Still trembling like an aspen leaf she fell down on the floor, back against the wooden door.

Confusion hit her as she just sat there and stared at the wall before her.

She didn't know who he was, or what he wanted with her. But the vibes he send out… His aura… It was enough to make someone like Hades fall to his knees and beg for mercy!

Even thought the lightning had lit up the person enough to identify him she hadn't seen his face because of the hockey-mask he was wearing.

She took a few deep breaths in order to calm herself down. She sharpened her ears and tried to catch every sound that was made. The only noises that were heard were the ticking from the clock and the sound of rain and thunder from the outside.

Sakura dared herself to slowly and careful open the door to peek out. She reached her hand up and slowly turned the key in the lock and squeezed her eyes shut at the low click. She bit her bottom lip and slowly let the door slide open.

She looked through the narrow opening but was only greeted by darkness. She swallowed thickly and pushed it open a bit further. Still no sign of anyone.

She slowly got on her feet, still shaking a bit, but succeeded to get up.

'_Okay, this is it. If I can just get down stairs, and then to the hallway and then get out of the house everything should be okay. I'll get a phone, call the cops and it'll al be over in no time!' _

Sakura nodded for herself and started to carefully walk out of the room. She mentally cursed as the floor gave out slightly creaking sounds. Suddenly she saw a shadow move from the corner of her eye and she immediately turned around.

She saw nothing, but as she slowly started to walk again she heard the sound of foot steps, coming closer and closer. She tried to stop the sobs from escaping her mouth.

Suddenly a ringing sound filled the room. Sakura gave out a loud shriek. The phone on the table next to her just kept ringing. With a trembling hand Sakura reached out to grab it.

She pressed the green button and held her breath as she pressed the phone against her ear.

"_Now I can see you"_ A dark voice whispered and she closed her eyes. Indeed, she could feel someone starring at her.

"Oh no, please no" she sobbed into the phone.

"_Now I can touch you"_ the phone continued, and she felt a light caress on her cheek. She flinched at the touch.

"Oh god, please no!" She leaned against the wall for support, sobbing uncontrollable.

"_I'm right here now"_ even if she couldn't see him, she could feel his present so well, like he was standing next to her.

"Please, tell me where" she begged but was only answered with an evil laughter.

'_I'm in a __nightmare'_ she thought despaired.

"_You better run, I'm back to haunt you down!"_ And with those last words said, he hung up.

Sakura frowned. _'Back? What does-'_

She screamed as the person appeared before her, baseball bat in one hand, a big slaughter knife in the other. She turned around and started to run.

The plan had been to run towards the door, but right now she was running further away from it.

"I'm coming after you!" The person screamed. "You better keep running!"

Sakura sobbed and as soon as she reached her parents bed room she slammed the door close behind her. She fumbled around with the key before she managed to lock it. But she wasn't going to stop there.

She immediately started to drag every single furniture over the floor to block the door.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard and Sakura's eyes widened in fear as the slaughter knife went through the door and nearly chopped her head off. She rapidly backed away from the door and didn't stop moving backwards until her back hit the wall on the other side of the room.

She was paralyzed in fear as she saw the door being hacked on until a big hole was created. The person crawled through it with no problem and when he was through he slowly started to move towards the pink haired girl.

Her whole body was shaking violently, her eyes were opened wide. She felt her leg give out under her as the person got closer and she helplessly fell to the floor.

"Wh-Wh-Who a-are you?" she stuttered, almost unable to talk.

The mask-clad man in front of her laughed evilly. "Who knows? I could be the boy next door, you'll never guess in my disguise!" he laughed again, louder this time.

He slowly walked over to the window and looked out. "Kids and children fighting, pumpkin and candle light… Take one last look at it all"

He turned to Sakura and slowly moved towards her, raising his knife.

"Because you are the chosen one, tonight!"

* * *

_All Sakura Haruno wanted was a normal party, with her normal friends, watch some normal scary movies and have some normal girl talk._

_But instead she was now lying on the floor, drenched in blood as she left this world, the night on her last Halloween._

* * *

Who's the killer? I don't know! XD But if you don't review the killer will show up tonight at…. No I'm just kidding…I think… o.o"

This was my first time trying to write something scary… Did it scare you? I hope it did 8D Also, you should totally check out Aqua's song "Halloween" it's so awesome! XD

Lol, hockey mask? How original… Well, I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Don't kill me for killing Sakura, please ó3ò

Uh, well. Guess that's all. Fell free to check out my other stories as well^^

I love reviews, so please leave one ^^  
**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
